Are you sure?
by Winterbee2001
Summary: Akki is a super computer geek, just like her older brother. Though she seems like a sarcastic mess, she's really an overly polite, proud girl with simple goals- Untill her life gets turned upside down by her older brother's game... (REVIEW AND FAVEEEEE! T 'CAUSE IM PARANOID!


Akki's POV

I slowly trot through the streets leading from home to the market.

"_Just get something for us to eat, I need to work tonight."_

That's what Onii had told me, to just get something for us to eat. It was the same yesterday, the day before, and ever since he started working on the first virtual reality device- the Nerve gear system. A complex machine with hundreds of components I, a national computer engineering champion couldn't ever even name!

The street is as empty as ever, just as anywhere else would be at eleven pm. The man from the fish shop signals for me to come over, and I smile as well as I can to him.

"Good lord, I still don't understand how that lazy brother of yours lets you come out at this time Akki chan, take some stuff from my refrigerator tonight so you don't have to go around to all of the shops-"

"It's really ok Kenji San, I can do the shopping, I have some things to get anyways…" I whisper blushing. "Just take it so that I can sleep soundly tonight 'kay?" I reluctantly, I nod my head, and am soon handed a bag of groceries. "Honestly Kenji san-"

"Be off with ya! Go on!" He laughs, shooing me off with his blue cap.

"Onii! I'm home-" I walk in, and notice a scruffy note on the table.

_Back soon, just taking nerve gear to Argus, I'll be back before dinner._

Sighing, I put the note into the trash, and proceed to the kitchen, where I begin dinner.

CARDINAL ACTIVATED- ALL AI'S ACTIVATED- ALL SETTING ACTIVATED- AINCRAD ACTIVATED- SWORD ART ONLINE ACTIVATED-

I slip the head set on, and sigh heavily. "Why are we in a basement again?" I ask Onii, and he smirks.

"I can't tell you, but are sure that you want to do this?" He asks, confusing me.

"Well, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't try her older brother's FIRST SUCCESS?" I laugh, only earning a grave look from Akihaba. "Fine, but just stay safe- in fact, give me a moment…" He sits up at the laptop by the bed, and types something in. "What are you doing?" I ask, tilting my head up.

"Nothing." The screen flickers back to Sword art online, and I get comfortable once again.

"Ok, Link start!" And that was how I lost my brother.

My eyes open slowly, and my already created account opens.

_Welcome to Sword Art Online Admin Akeme!_

I look around the town of beginnings casually, before opening my menu. It reads admin… and full stats on my speed and sword skill?! I asked Onii to not treat me with special care! My Item menu opens and I find my first selected weapon- A silver Saber. God, he can't get any worse!

My Avatar is not much like me in real life, my hair is a lot longer, light brown, and is tied up in a high ponytail, while my eyes are a more vivid green., and instead of being around five foot, I'm about six. The avatar wears a tank top with steel armour for my upper arms, a black tool belt, and black leather trousers with shin armour. I equipt my Saber, and slip it into the hilt, before heading towards the market.

"MISS ADMIN MA'AM!" I small voice yells over the crowd as I walk around.

"Uh, yes?" a tiny girl of about five foot, with striking red curly hair, and complete iron armour runs up to me. "I was just wondering if you could teach me how ta' shop in this game! My daddy set up my account with six mega col, and I wanna spend baby!" she yells, catching the attention of everyone, causing me to blush. "U-u-um, just g-go up to a stall, a-and ask to buy." I stammer, getting a hug from the smaller girl. "Thanks babe, have a cookie as a thanks!" she sends me a cookie as a gift, and I smile at her. "You're very welcome." I reply, watching her run off.

"You're good with kids…" A guy starts, and I blush.

"I-I'm sorry, who a-are you?" The guy stands at about seven foot, and is super broad.

"I'm Agil, and you miss admin?"

"Akk- Akeme…." I say, scared to give out my real name.

"It's nice ta meet ya Akeme! I've got a dealership downtown if you ever want some good quality weapons!" I smile unconvincingly at Agil and nod.

"Thanks s-sir, I will try!" I whisper before running off in the direction of some fields.

"So then you just-" I run into a black haired guy, and we both go tumbling over.

"I-I am so sorry! I w-was just trying to run away-"

"It's ok, hey! You're the admin!" He exclaims, and I blush, I nod slightly, and fidget a bit. Before smiling. "So uh, who are you two?" I ask, and the redhead blushes insanely.

"Hi, I'm Klein, I'm twenty four and I need a girlfriend-" The other guys hits him on the head.

"she looks like a teenager you idiot!" Klein chuckles, and I look at the other boys name tag. Kirito, what a cool name. "Just call me Ake if you want, Akeme is going to get me noticed as the admin."

"Akeme, you are labelled as admin, everyone is going to notice you." Klein explains, and I sigh.

"Well-" In frustration, I go onto my menu, and hide my rank. "That should sort it!" Kirito smirks, and explains to me that he was just teaching Klein how to kill a boar, and for some reason, when he offers to show me how too, my cheeks don't turn red because I'm embarrassed.

"Wow! That full sword stat showed!" Klein emphasises, and I chuckle.

"You should be worrying about that speed stat…" Kirito pats my back, and I blush intensely.

"How come you get her? She's totally blushing right now-"

"Even if she was, IT'S BECAUSE I'M less creepy!" They get into an argument about something, and a box pops up on my screen. I open it, and start to read.

_Logout now Akki, if you don't, I'll never forgive myself, pick a friend and I'll let them logout too, just please log out- GAME MASTER._

Concerned, I send back the character name of someone I saw in the square.

_Aoi_

Confused, I go through my menu, and notice that the log out button is no longer there. "Uh, guys!" I call, and they run over. "What?" Kirito asks, and I point at where the logout button should be.

"What the-" Klein checks his, and sighs. "Not here either."

"Maybe it's a bug…" I say, and Kirito shakes his head.

"Wouldn't they shut down the server in order to fix it?" The bell at the town of beginnings chimes, and we teleport to where we started, I stand next to Kirito, and Klein, before a giant hooded figure bleeds from a sky of warning signs. "Welcome, to Sword Art Online! I am Akihaba Kayaba, _the lone _controller of this world, other than the admin, who remains among you, discreet." I look at Kirito and Klein, before looking back at Onii. "Now, you may have noted how there is no log out button in the menu. This is not a bug, I repeat, this is not a bug." I gasp at Akihaba, realising what he's saying. "You will not be able to log out until you reach the one hundredth floor, and… in your items menu, you will find a gift…" I quickly go to my items, and find a shard of mirror. Equipping it, I feel a blue light absorb me, and I come out looking more like myself, but slightly different. My new long hair is still here, but it's black again, and in the mirror I see that my face is the same as before, and my eyes are purple again. I become about five foot seven, and my outfit stays the same.


End file.
